Red Hood
by bookrighter25
Summary: a story that is imspiered form a song on youtube. an Altair x Ezio fan-fic (yaoi) rating will change throw the story from sexual tease to lemon. T T sadly i do not own assassins creed nor the asses of the charters T T
1. Chapter 1

"Don't let him get away!" a booming voice shouted. A man wearing a chainmail shirt underneath white cloth, a red like cross that carved at the ends laid over his cheats. The man had a two color cap the top was brown with a red under coat.

"Cut him off," the man yelled again "the king wants him alive!"

Guards wearing the same mines the cap chested after a man in what seemed to be all white outfit. The man is heavily armed and is heading to the stables. He saw the guards trying to head him off but failed for he saw an alternative route and took it. He claimed up on carts that were stacked like stares and jumped grabbing onto a pole that extended out of the building the carts claps from his jumped making it hard for the guards to fallow. He swung to a small lag then ran across the roof tops of the everyday predestines homes. The guards continued to yell at the top of their lungs to get the citizens out of the way and pushing them if they did not move.

The man jumped down on to a horse that was about to be tied to a post by a merchant that just got to the city.

"Yah!" the man yelled taking the ranges and making the horse run as fast as it could. The man's cloths draped over the sides of the horse to where you could see the man's pants. He wore a dark gray pants that touched into a pair of dirt color boots. The same color as the boots sword casing hanged off his left side and indicating that he was right handed. A leather belt laid over his stomach, this belt held small pockets that held small throwing knives. Under this belt of his you could see a red sash that reached down on both sides of his body, the front reached down just past mid-thigh and the back reached down and barley touches the bottom of his knee. A knife can be found on his right hip where his sword is on the other side. Iron knuckles gloves coughed his hands and only his left hand has an iron bracer that goes up to pass the elbow, as the other has only leather protecting up to his elbow. A hidden blade laid hidden under his left arm. Three straps crossed the man's chest and back, the straps all connoted to a small tringle shape that laid over the right side of his chest. The straps held a medium pouch that held a not so small knife that could easily rip throw flash. A white hood covered the man's face to where you could only see the bottom part of his face. The hood draped over the man's shoulders and stopped there.

The guards in hot precut, chased the man to the border of their city and beyond. They ran throw the forest path, coming to an old bridge that is being worked on and that could snap if anything heavy lays upon it. The hooded man did not care, he snapped the rains to make the exhorted horse to go faster. He made it to middle of the bridge when one of the support ropes snapped sending the reier of the bridge plugging it into the large cavern below. The horse jumped and stuck the landing standing in place to catch its breath. The man looked back and saw that his procures could not fallow him then sighed in relief he turned back and told the horse to move.

Seeing as they could not cross the destroyed bridge the caption Robert order one of his men to injured the man. The man lifted his bow into the air the arrow lingered in its chair then took the jump that cared high thru the air looking for its target.


	2. sprits

_The trees drips water form their soaked leaves that drank happily from the previous rain storm that passed in the night. The cool air felt like it could easily freeze your lungs with one breathe. The creatures lay still dreaming of their food, their hunters, and their love to be, but one creature is stirring while the others slept._

_A young man with dark brown hair with ears like a wolf, climbed through the trees trying to stay out of sight of its prey. The young man looked as if he was in his mid-20's and completely in his youth. You could see that the young man has large broad shoulders with toned muscles covering his arms. Broad shoulders lay smoothly into his strong back with a light gray long sleeve shirt that tucked into dirt brown pants. Black boots ran up his legs and stop just below his knee. A wolf like tail swinging back and fortieth as the young man stopped on a high branch that extended at least 20 feet off the ground. Branches between him and his 'snack' he watched with gleaming eyes._

_His prey, sprites. Wild and untamed creatures that can and will deceive you whenever they so desire. These sprits are the sole embodiment of this forest and will avoid anything that is not one of their own. They take the form of young elfish maidens with different color skin ranging to bright blue to blood red. They are extremely hard to catch but it never discouraged the young and the brave for you need to go deep into the forest to find them. Their beauty surpasses the gods and goddesses themselves, that and it doesn't help them that their naked all the time. (Humans from all over the world have tried endlessly to find and capture one but seeing that he is no human gives him a home field advantage.)_

_The young man has been stalking his pray for the past six months, staying out of sight. Planing his movements carefully he sits and waits tile the right moment then, Wam he catches one of them. A snug grein layes on his lips. Throughout the past months he learned a lot about his prey, so it wasn't all for nothing if he didn't end up catching one of them. He learnded a lot about them, for one they never stray too far from their group. The seconded is that they like watery areas like ponds or rivers etc. This group in particular likes a constant flow so they will fallow a river or strem most often a hiden river. They also never stay in a place that's been discovered by a human or a ala-nche until many years have passed._

_Their long hair flowed like water over their exposed skin that looks as soft and gentle as a cloud. Their eyes, even though they are one color sparkled with the life of the forest. Their smile simple and sweet curved lightly on their faces._

_Caressing their beauty the young man couldn't help himself as he howled at the top of his lungs "WOOO"_

_The sprits turned to where he was, terror filling their eyes. Realizing what he had done it was too late for the sprites changed into small orbs of different colors. They took off disappearing into the forest. Taking a chance, the young man leaped out of his hiding spot, chasing after them to try and catch one. His golden eyes lay upon one that was a light blue almost gray and darted after it separating it from the others. The sprit gleamed with life as if it was made from pure light. The man gave chase to the sprite, but little did he know that the sprite was leading him somewhere._

_Leading the young man into a part of the forest that his family forbid him and his siblings to go for it lay too close to the human roads. Many humans do not like the ala-nche and humans would do anything to teach them who is higher on the food chain. Most ala-nche where forced into hiding after the cleansing war and those who were caught have one of two choices, be a slave or death._

_Realizing this he still continued to chase the sprit knowing that he's strong enough to deceive humans and protect himself if it doesn't go well. But to be safe the man hid is ears and tail and within an instant they vanished._

_He chased the sprit closer and closer to the human road and if he ran any farther he would have to stop. Not because he was afraid of humans actually he kicked many human asses he was more afraid of dealing with a rival family on the other side. Besides he was getting tired._

_"__Damn" he said agitatedly his voice rough from the chase "why are they so shy," he stopped leaning one hand on a tree that stood to his right. The rough texture of the tree pressed into his back with uncomfortable spikes sticking him like how he wanted to the sprite that will not stop._

_"__God." He said exasperated "I swear that one day I will catch one of you," he looked to where he last saw the sprit. "And when I do I'll fuck you into the ground." He laid his head onto the tree feeling wood breaking off into his hair._

_His eyes close and an image appears in the darkness. It felt cold and lonely something that he have never felt before. The image is hazy almost nothing could be seen, trees and the plants and the ground itself could be seen nothing else. No animals, hunters, prey not even rocks, nothing. What was happening? Why did it feel so…cold? As if there is no life in this place. That's when he smelt it. Blood._

_The scent of blood filled the air thick and fowl like mud after a heavy rain storm as it came down from the mountains marsh._

_"__What the hell? Why is there so much blood in the air?" his eyes cringed under the unpleasantly scented air, then slowly opened them. Disgusted at the smell the man covered his noise with his wrist worried about losing his dinner from the night before. "God I need to get out of here or I'm going to lose what's left of my food." Getting off the tree he froze in his tracks as he saw the ground. Blood and a lot of it. The trail lead in his direction and the closer it got the more blood there was. The man's stomach turned even more at the sight._

_"__Whatever this belong to was strong for it lost a lot of blood." His heart sank a little then try to shake it off. "It's probably died by now." He turned to leave and then he saw the tree that he was leaning on. His eyes widen then shot to his right hand witch confirmed his suspicion. His hand was covered with blood, the blood is still fresh and wet which meant the creature is close. But what was it? What creature is big enough to leave blood on a tree and so much of it without killing over?_

_Without hesitation the man darted out of curiosity driving him. Following the trail of blood that got larger and larger with every step. Running under and over fallen trees going around them as well. Finally the trail came to a very small clearing and in a pool of blood laid the creature. The creature laid still, its white head lays motionless on the ground. Other than the blood stains a red striped cloth lay on the body with white fabric underneath. Its legs cross one another restricting their movement._

_The man hesitated to go near it then shuffled near it a little then stop after his one step. Cold nerves tighten in his broad shoulders. Why? He thought to himself why am I so nervous? It makes no sense, I'm never nervous. Why am I now? Rethinking his curiosity and half minded to turn around and leave forgetting that he had ever saw it. That's when the sprite from earlier, floated around the being then transformed on the other side of it. The sprites hair covered her chest in strands of black water flowing down to her waist. Her skin of dark green brushed the creatures face looking with kind eyes. Regaining his courage the man stepped forward then stopped when the sprit looked up at him with dark eyes that pierced deep into his chest._

_She tilted her head then looked back to the dying being then look back to the young man. Light green tears ran down her face as if begging for the man to help the creature._

_Still hesitant the man walked to the sprite as he got closer to her he saw her pain was in fact real. Sprits are known to be deceiving and will do anything to protect themselves from those who seek them even if it means they have to stain their hands with blood._

_"__Please" the sprits voice creaked hollowly "save him."_

_Stopping mere feet from the sprit the man's brow bind in confusion "him?" he whispered in a low voice. Then his eyes snapped open realizing what she meant. He dropped down to the man's side turning him to face him. The man's face was covered to where you couldn't see his eyes._

_"__Hey you ok?" the man raised his voice to a soft shout, "answer me" panic set in. he laid the unconscious man on the ground then placed his head on his chest trying to find a heartbeat. His eyes widen even farther. Nothing!_

_sorry i lost every thing so i had to start over again but im making up for it. two chapters down! yaXD_


	3. HELLO

_A warm breeze dance throw the air casting a spell that dwelled on every creatures eyes, making them close with the trees song in their ears. Running water hitting rocks provided the bass to the lovey lullaby as they roll off and join its family in the lagoon below. Lime green grass dance peacefully on the ground tickling the noses of those who cannot climb; the leaves of dark and light dance in the melody._

_Deep in the woods a cave that hid itself well suddenly found itself in the company of another. Deep inside laid a half-naked man that moan at the pain in his body. The man's eyes flouter open then close several times be for falling back into the dark abyss that is reluctant to let him leave._

_"__Damn" the young 20 year old man whispered "how strong is this guy? He lost a lot of blood and he's still kicking." He smiled at the fact that the man that the sprite wanted to be saved was so strong. Intrigued at finding out more about the man he continued going through the strangers clothes in hopes to find some sort of identification. Digging deep into the pockets, something sharp made itself know by a painful way._

_"__Ow!" he yelled and yanking his hand out as quick as he can. "What the hell?" looking down to his hand that now cried a red tear. A scowl came upon his lips then looked back to the sleeping man. "You're a dangerous son of a bitch aren't you?" he asked and got a groan in response. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_He went back to his task but this time much slower reaching where he found the object that stabbed him. Finding it he fallowed the blade to the handle; gipping it tightly he pulled it out. Bringing it to his face he looked it over._

_The blade, just by the look, is rather nice. Smooth iron that gleamed like silver in the lights gaze; small engravings that seemed to be in another language, ran down the blade. The hilt is really simple and its simplicity made this knife, look like a piece of art. A simple black handle with flat silver lines curving up to the cross guard and down to the rounded end pommel that to was silver._

_"__Wow" the young man looked on with more gentle eyes. "What a blade" he tile it to look down the sharp end of the blade. Sliding his thumb down the edge of the blade a sting of pain coursed throw his thumb. Pulling away he looked down to it and saw his own blood once again "its well taken care of, that's for sure. I didn't get down a full inch."_

_He looked back to the stirring man and smiled "I wonder" he got up and started over to the sleeping man. Reaching him he looked over the man's features "looks like a women, almost." He lower his gaze to the man's panting chest and lower to his abdomen to where he could see a nicely toned abs throw the bandages._

_"__Not bad." That young man smirk pervertedy then leaned down just above the man's face. Lying the dagger next to him._

_His strong built jaw transiened smoothly into his toned neck, his brows crunched at the pain in his side. The scar on the right side of his lips gives him a mysterious bad boy look. His messy brown hair gave a well-educated look to him as well._

_"__Who are you?" the young man ask then lean down to where his lips where an inch away from the strangers._


	4. dream

_It was dark with a warm breeze that came from the south the perfect time for me to stick. It was a simple job that I could do in my sleep. Assassinate the king's first in command, Robert de sable for he planned to attack a numbering kingdom that hid the assassin's hideout. I gathered the necessary information for the kill, I knew where he would be and when; now I just need to wait. It was early and the sun still hasn't entered the sleeping sky; as for my target still hasn't arrived. "Damn where is this prick?" I hissed feeling the cold night air under my lower lip._

_"__Sir!" a soldier shouted._

_"__Mack sure I'm not disturbed. I do _not_wish to be bothered." A rough raged voice echoed throw the half empty room of stone. A medium built man came into the room dress in an eggshell white with a darker cape draped over his shoulders; chain sleeves bared its weight on the man's arms. A red cross laid in the middle of his chest. Iron gantlets ran up his forearm and to his elbow. Metal shoes dressed his legs with chainmail laying over them. A helm rested on his head. The man walked over to the small wood table and with tight fist leaned on the table to focus on the piece of paper on it._

_'__I need to get closer' the man moved with grace through the rafters and beams of the cave like room. Landing on the one that was just above his target a small pebble fell to the ground along with a small crack from the wood. The noise caught the man's attention and turned to see what it was. Reaching up to his head the man took off his helm, lowering it just in front of his stomach. The man was baled and a scare could be seen on the right side of his head. "Who's there?" he cried out in a heavy Arabic accent. Staying in the showdowns trying to stay out of sight. The young assassin watched as his target looked around for him. The man sighed as if disappointed then turned back to his work._

_Now! The assassin shouted in his mind, leaping down to his target. Everything is going according to plan, he would kill his target and he would be able to go home. However something went wrong, his target moved. Causing the young assassin to miss. The assassin landed next to Robert reviling himself before his target tasted his blade._

_"__Nice try assassin" the man smirked deviously then turned a full 180 degree and hitting the assassin on the back of his head with his left elbow knocking him to the table. Any attempt to get off the table in time was fouled by Roberts hand pining his head down. "You need to do better than that assassin, to kill me."_

_Sneering at his targets comment he reached for his dagger that he was given as a gift from an old friend that has long since passed from this world. Roberts other hand stopped him pulling it up into the air, palm up. "Now, Now don't be rushed to die." Robert hissed playfully; twisting the man's arm behind his back._

_"__Tell me, assassin" he squeezed and pushed the arm up. "Why are you here?"_

_"__You will never get away with the attacks on the ash kingdom!" the assassin yelled without hesitation._

_"__The ash kingdom?" Robert question with a bent brow. Then realized what the man meant and laughed "how naïve, you don't even know my real role in this do you?" he leaned down to the assassins ear "You just do what you are told and kill who ever your master says. What a good dog you are."_

_The young man hissed to the insult to his pried._

_Robert straitened to catch his breath "Now let's see who you are." He filled his hand of the young assassins hood pulling it off reviling light brown messy hair. Golden eyes covered in a light shadow shooting cold daggers at him with the intent to kill. It sent shivers down his spine._

_This man's face is beautiful he hasn't seen anyone this beautiful before; he has to have this ass; even if it belongs to another man, he will have it. The assassin saw the change in Roberts eyes and was all too familiar with it, for it stained his past. 'no, I will not be the victim!" he shouted in his mind._

_I open my eyes._


	5. kitsune

_Freezing at the sudden sight of gold eyes staring back at him. It was quick, the angered man found the dagger that his saver placed on the bed next to him and attacked. The young ala-nche caught the man's wrist stopping the blade from entering his sides. "Hey" the man shouted "calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The man sneered but said nothing. Ala-nche loosened his grip as he looked deeper into the man's eyes 'beautiful' he thought a slight blush painted his checks. The sharp pain in his side told him to snap out of it. He retighten his grip, pulling the dagger out._

_"__Hey" he snapped "knock it off!" he punched the man in the jaw knocking him back. "I told you, that I'm not going to kill you. So back off!'_

_The man scowled without breaking eye contact. "Who are you? And what were you going to do?" he held up he dagger ready to kill if necessary._

_Sighing the young Ala-nche scratched his head "I'm Ezio, Ezio Auditore. The guy who save your ungrateful ass from death." turning around to go get medical supplies "and what I was doing was checking your breathing," Ezio's tone changed to a sarcastic one "you know to make sheer that you weren't dead." With a wave of his hand he was gone._

_The assassin sat there for what seemed like minutes when it was a couple of seconds. He looked around the cave and was surprised. The cave was like no other it looked more of a small home than a cave._

_'__This reminds me of a book I read. But what was it?' the man's eyes widen in remembrance "Shit" he rushed his whisper gripping the dagger tighter._

_Stopping just outside of the cave Ezio reached to his side wincing at the pain caused by his stupidity of losing his grip. "Dame, _malicious ass."_ He continued to where he had hid the medicine. He hid it by the front door as a precaution, seeing that he gets hurt on a daily basses. If it's not a fight between him and the rival family that constantly harasses his family then it be a wild animal that attacked him for no reason._

_Removing his shirt, reveling nicely tone abs and peaks. A diagonal cut on his right side right between his top and middle ab; "Dame he really tied to kill me. I need to be careful around him." He mumbled as he pulled out the disinfectant, spraying his wound. Wincing again at the stinging pain he wiped away the blood then laid the bang on. "FFUUCCKK" hissing throw gritting teeth. Grabbing the gauze and carefully wrapped it around his stomach, then tapped it together. As he finished, the thought of the strangers golden eyes flashed throw his mind with the same blush returning. Lifting his hand to his lips a perverted smirk appeared on his rather thin lips "_malicious, little red." His brown eyes filled with lust as he thought about the man's panting body. As his chest moving up and down rapidly as the blanket crest the man's sides. His left leg bent up, and his right fallowing but did not have the strength to stand, so it laid. The man's right arm laying heavily across the bandaged waist, twisting fingers pulling in and out of a forming fist that continued to fail. His left hand held straw that pretended to act like a mattress. Groaning a soft groan as his face crunched at the wall. His messy brown hair…god…his gold eyes; like the sun burning into the _ala-nche's_ soul.

CRASH!

Snapping out of his lustful trance Ezio rushed to his feet and back to the stone house that screeched with trouble. Rushing through the door, down the hall stopping in the entry way of the living room. Looking around Ezio saw the man trying to get off the ground. Sighing he walked to the stranger "You're a stubborn fool aren't you?" he crouched in front of the man offering a hand.

Smacking away his hand, the young assassin glared intently at the ala-nche's eyes. "Stay away from me!" he then swung the dagger at the man's neck, missing with three inches of air.

"Hey!" Ezio grabbed the man's wrist; holding it above his head. "Calm down."

"Unhand me, I know what you are. You Alzna!"

Offended Ezio shouted without thinking "Don't call me that! I'm…" stopping he thought about what he was going to say next. Then let him go with a scoff turning his back to the assassin. "If you want to leave then leave," he glanced over his shoulder with cold eyes "if you can." Turning back to grab the broom that hang on the wall so he could clean up the vase that laid on the floor in pieces.

"Seeing the way you are you wouldn't make it out of this capietra, let alone the forest." He started to sweep the once known vase. "And I can a sheer you that there are Ala-nche's in this forest that aren't so friendly."

"Then I'll find them off" the assassin said weekly pulling himself up using the couch as a support "I'm not week"

Ezio looked back to the struggling man. "I've been throw muc-" the assassin's speech slowed surging with pain as he slowly fall to the floor. Ezio saw this and dropped the broom to rush and catch the young man. "Wo!" catching the assassin he pulled him back up. "Easy, don't over exert yourself." Moaning the stranger reopened his eyes noticing that he was in the arms of the older man. Pushing away from him he pulled the knife out aiming for his throat only to have it stopped by a strong hand. "HEY" Ezio shouted "calm down, if you over exert yourself"

"Shut up I don't want to hear it from you." the assassin cutting him off. Trying to break free and to kill Ezio.

Ezio saw this coming and bent the man's wrist to where he dropped the nicely decorated knife. "Let me go!" the man struggled against him.

"Would you calm down!" Ezio shouted trying to keep the stranger still.

"Shut up and unhand me!" his back hit the back of the couch.

"Stop your still hurt!" Ezio fallowed the man.

As the two men argued with one another there they didn't notice a little kitsune creeped into the capietra. The little thing saw the two men and creeped even slower into the building cautious to where it didn't catch the two men's attention. Scouring for food the kitsune made its self at home and forgot that the home was already taken. The little kitsune was now next to the men.

"I told you to calm down." Ezio's voice bounced off the walls loudly startling the little animal. The little kitsune jumped on then off Ezio's head then scampered to the kitchen.

"Hey" Ezio took a step back still holding on the young man's wrists. Not realizing that the dagger was under his foot.

Stepping on the round knife it started to roll.

"WOW!" Ezio shouted starting to fall forward onto the stranger.

"HEY!" the assassin shouted as he's pushed over the couch that the Ala-nche pinned him to what seemed to be an hour that was acted out in a couple of seconds. The two men fell over and landed on the dark crimson couch while clinging on to each other. Landing the couch muffled the sound of the impact but not the moans of the two shirtless men. Ezio landed on top as the stranger took the hit of the red couch. Moaning to the sudden force of impact and to the weight of his host the young man didn't notice that he was looking down on him.

'Damn' Ezio thought 'he's really hot.' A slight blush crossed his left cheek. The man below him was panting with his right arm covering his mouth. The man's mess light brown hair laid lazily on the cushions below 'How can a guy be this hot?' without thinking Ezio cupped the man's face making him turn to him. The stranger still in pain noticed and started to glare at him ready to say "I'll kill you". Only that he didn't for Ezio's eyes seemed to be…..calming.

The two men stared at one another and for it was a couple of scents, seemed like an eternity. The two men hesitant to move for they didn't know how the other would react.

Ezio, kiss him? Or not? Would he kiss me back? Would he be ok with it? But most of all will he try to kill him if i did?

As for the young assassin all that was going throw his mind was, that day. He couldn't bare it if it happened again. He already felt betrayed by the people that he cared for and cut the ties once in for all. He couldn't make any more for he'll feel the same pain he felt then. But. There was something different about this man that claims to be Ezio. His eyes seem gentle and kind.

Both deep in thought where pulled out of it when a sudden shatter caught their attentions. The little kitsune from before sat on a small dresser staring at them, then meowed at them. Ezio looked towards the floor and scowled.

Pushing himself off of the young assassin he yelled "you dame kitsune that was a gift." The kitsune hissed in replay. "I'll skin you for that you little shit." He then pounced up and started to chase the furry ball around the room.

Watching a full grown man chase a kitsune around amused the assassin. He sat himself up to where he wasn't up-side-down any more. Laying to the left of the couch he used his elbows as supports. 'What the hell?' he thought. The sight made him chuckle a bit then stopped as he felt the sharp pain in his side. Releasing his grip on his side lightly just to make sheer he didn't hurt himself again. He looked down to his hand noticing that there wasn't any blood, and instead of bare skin there was a white cloth that held a cotton patch over his wound.

"You bandaged me?" the young man spook softly.

"Well of course." Ezio stood tall holding the kitsune by the scruff of the neck. "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't patch you up." Then scowled at the kitsune as he squashed its face with his fingers and thumb. "Besides you needed help I wasn't about to leave you for dead, ya'know."

"You think very highly of yourself if you think yourself a hero." The assassin arched his brow.

"Well" Ezio grinned happily as the stranger has calmed down and is talking to him "of course after all isn't that what you call someone who saves others from death."

Looking away, the man scoff "that may be," the man poused. Turning back to the older man with a scowle "however there's are no such thing." He got up then started his way to the entrece of the cave like house.

"Hey!" Ezio shouted as he dropped the little kitsune with it hissing at him. Rushing to get in front of the man "what are you doing your still injured you can't-"

"Get out of my way!" he snapped pushing Ezio out of the way violently.

Scowling he huffed "fine have it your way." He then rushed up behind him. Picking the man up then throwing him over his shoulder and made his way to the spare room.

"What the hell! Put me down!" the young assassin yelled keeping his arms on Ezio's back.

"Put…Me…Dow-" cut off by his back hit the hard stone bed. Gasping for air the assassin covered his mouth as he choughed violently.

"There I put you down." Ezio sneerd as he leaned with one knee on the straw bed. The assassin siced his birth as the man got close to him and started to shoot icy glares to him. Hovering over the assassin with mere inches away from his face. "If you're smart as you say you are strong then we wouldn't be in this position." Ezio grabed the man's chine, leaning closer. "Now you're too hurt to go anywhere. So stop being stubern and rest." He let go of the man's face then got up off the bed and left the room. Leaving the man dazed.


	6. update

the story is under construction and will be a while till the story is back up. everything is being fixed so the story will be a little longer and different. sorry for the short notice.


End file.
